Remembrance
by TheCrazyStory
Summary: A sort of squeal to "Your Soul is Red, My Magic is Too." Can stand alone. Helpful Criticism is welcomed. "Sans leaves Frisk grave and goes to the surface for the first time after their death. He starts to remember bits and pieces of what happened during their journey."
1. Warming Kindness

**A/N: It seemed that some people would like to see a squeal to "My Soul is Red, My Magic is Too." To honor that request, here is another story for you all! Also, quick Head cannon Time!**

 **Head cannon: Frisk can only save at the save point if they got close enough to Sans since he wears a Save Point around his neck. As well as Save Points were once used by humans, but most were destroyed and they were only given to those who work closely with the king.**

 **The reason Sans got one because he was the Judge of Humans. He were to kill any humans that got to the Judgment Hall and he only got the job because W.D Gaster (his dad in this timeline) was the Royal Scientist and Asgore needed a strong monster he could trust. Why not trust his closest friend after he banished Toriel? Surly he knew strong monsters that would be trustworthy.**

 **Also, I'm addressing Frisk as They/Them/Their because that's the pronouns I've always used for them.**

 **Also, thanks to** **davids537 for the idea to make a short story to the last story! I saw their comment and I suddenly got inspired. I started reading the story again and decided to continue it, so thank you!**

* * *

 **Undertale belongs to TobyFox**

 **Rated: T**

 **Warning: Their will be mention of death, some swearing, and depression.**

* * *

He took a shallow breath. He started to make his way all the way back to the surface. Sans couldn't help but look around the abandoned ruins. He had no idea what horrors his sweetheart had to face, but he knew they were bad if they had that many flowers on them. He chuckled slightly to himself as he continued walking. He didn't even bother to figure out their gender. How good of a 'friend' he was? It didn't seem to matter though, because even the flower called Frisk a 'Them." Maybe that was their preferred pronouns? He knew that some of the monsters rather have those types of pronouns, despite how strong or weak they were. He came across Toriel's old home.

It seemed cozy enough. It was small family home. He felt bad for her. The old queen hated to kill off the children, and the ones she didn't kill had to fall at the hands of other monsters. She didn't want any harm to come to the children, oh no. In fact she loved children greatly, human or monster. It was just the fact that after Asgore lost his mind when the humans killed his two children he forced the entire underground into a 'kill or be killed' philosophy. Once he came to the end of the ruins, he saw a lot of burn marks blending into the faded walls. How long since that fateful battle?

Sans shook his head and started to head out of the ruins, only to wrap his arms around his chest in order to keep himself warm from the chill of Snowdin's eternal winter. It was always too cold for him to be honest. The wind went right through him!

He chuckled, 'Frisk would've liked that.' He continued to walk, coming up to the bridge which Papyrus made in order to keep humans figuring out how to cross, despite it being so terrible easy. He took a shuddering breath, knowing this is where he first met and killed Frisk because of Papyrus. After one or two times, he hid her behind a conveniently shaped lamp. It was a rather stupid move but it seemed to work then.

Soon after, he notice that Frisk was only wearing a blue sweeter and brown shorts. The best he could do is lend her his jacket. She was very thankful and even gave him a hug. He blushed but brushed it off, walking away from the hug and leading her to Dogo's sentry, warning her about blue attacks.

 _ **To know that you won't freeze to death thanks to Sans' kindness, fill you with DETERMINATION.**_

Sans even chuckled to himself as he continue to walk to barely see Dogo's sentry. It was was clear to see that she passed him with ease because he only had one attack of you learned it. You had to keep still and he can't see you. It was a shame that he was mostly blind, but he was a strong fighter and didn't had a single flower sprout on him. He continue to pass the other sentries and old puzzles. He remembered each one as he gave Frisk small hints for each one.

By the time Sans reached Snowdin, he paused at his old home. It seemed abandoned. Papyrus really did get up and leave. Maybe he left his stuff their? He walked up to it, taking a quick look around. He laughed as he saw the living room empty expect for a few nails he tried to feed his old pet rock. He remembered when Papyrus told Frisk that since he was so lazy, he had to feed his pet. Papyrus, despite how strong and powerful he is, he still was still soft at heart. He always had been really. He got that from their father, he was almost sure of it. Gaster the old geezer...he snapped his thoughts away as he started his way up the stairs. He needed to see if he could rest in room at all. He paused at Papyrus room, opening to take a peek.

It was empty. Only a soft musk remained. He shut the door and went to his room. To his surprised, it was also empty besides a table with a note on it. He looked around hesitantly before he walked up to the letter. He saw it was folded neatly with his name on it. He took a deep breath and opened it.

 _Dear Sans,_

 _When you're reading this, I bet you finally gotten out of you're 'rut.' I would have said depression, but told me that depression never goes away. I found that rather silly, but for now I'll accept this answer. Either way, I left some gold in a blue coat in the kitchen because apparently gold is worth a lot on the surface. Which is good for me because of all the gold I've horded. For now, I hope too see you soon brother. I've taken the liberty to take all your stuff to my own home to the surface. Despite how much I hate you, you're still my brother._

 _Now hurry the fuck up._

 _The Great Papyrus._

Sans snorted as he pocketed the letter. He walked back downstairs to see what Papyrus said is true. It reminded him of his old one, but not quiet. It was just blue with a gray fur around the hood. He put it on and pulled it close to himself. He walked out of the house to passing the battlefield where Frisk became friends with his brother. It took many resets and by the time Frisk had finish fighting Papyrus, they only had one eye, each step hurt, and he was closer to Frisk by the end.


	2. Worried

Going through Waterfall was hard. He was thankful for the jacket that Papyrus left. It kept him dry from water. He would have gotten 'soaked' to the bone. Sans ignored the area mostly because all it reminded him was being chased by Undyne until he heard a hauntingly familiar tune. It was the music box. He remembered that Frisk wanted to dance to it, despite her having a hard enough time standing. He covered his mouth to stifled a sob. It was his first dance with Frisk and it was also the first Save Point where he held Frisk when they had to RESET. Each time, Frisk looked more tired and determined than the last. He couldn't believed that his sweetheart had the guts to keep going. He closed his eyes and remembered.

* * *

He felt Frisk hands holding tightly onto his boney ones, muttering to not drop her. He laughed as he kept a tight grip on her. "I'm not gonna let you go Sweetheart. I'm not that cruel." Frisk gave a happy laugh.

"I hope so, it's so nice to be able to dance. Even if it was just for a little bit."

"If you ever need to stop Sweetheart, just tell me. I don't want you to get hurt." Sans reassured her, trying to make sure she doesn't collapse on him.

 _ **Knowing that Sans is worried for you, fills you with DETERMINATION.**_

* * *

Sans opened his eyes, the music still playing softly. He let his arms fall back down to his sides. He took a keep breath and left, whipping the tears away from his eye sockets.

He continued walking pass through Waterfall. Sans couldn't believed all the beauty he missed. Frisk had always took time to enjoy the beauty of Waterfall. He kept worrying about being caught or worst. He notice things he didn't notice before, such as a lonely echo-flower. He took a few steps and allow it to play.

" _I wish Sans would stop worrying about me and be happy."_ His breath hitched, but he covered his mouth so he didn't make a sound. He didn't want to leave. He fell to his knees and listen to the echo flower. After what seemed like forever, he got up and started walking away. He had to keep going. He had to let his little flower know that she can do that. He had to get on with his life. Of course, first, he had to get to where his sweetheart became fully blind.

He looked right up at the entrance of Hot Land. He couldn't forget this place. Oh, how did his dear Frisk beg not to kill Undyne right then and there. That had to be the hardest thing for him. Undyne had been chasing them for the whole time. He had to keep his head down or he would be called a traitor, but after all the times she killed Frisk and himself, he didn't care. They just kept trying and trying to be friends with her. Each time they died, they would respawn back into his arms. Where Frisk knew they was safe from harm. The last time he died to Undyne because he got in the way of him killing Frisk, was the last straw for him. He was about to kill her when Frisk begged him not to kill her. Oh, how did he wanted to murder Undyne right then and their, but that begging was what made Undyne like her. Frisk was passionate about what they did. Frisk then begged to go visit her to see if she was alright. "Drinking Tea with your Murder" sounds fun, doesn't it? Frisk didn't seem to mind. They continued By this point, they were fully blind. This was the only saving grace because it didn't effect their walking too much. He knew that it would be a matter of time.

A matter of time before they reached Asgore.


End file.
